Sister
by TheWritingBox
Summary: Ron reflects on his little sister. Ron/Ginny Brother/Sister Fic. Our first fic, please review!


Admittedly, Ron had never really wanted a sister. But he got one and when he did…well, there had been times he had considered tossing her out the window and denying her existence when asked about her whereabouts. As the years went on, however, Ron loved his little sister and had some sense of pride in her by the time he was off to Hogwarts.

At times Ginny was annoying, sure, but that's what little sisters were for, weren't they? Even more annoying than her occasional whines and arguments was the fact that she seemed hell bent on not letting him take care of her. And Ron felt like he wanted to take care of her.

It was a brotherly instinct that became furious when he caught Dean and Ginny snogging and a brotherly instinct that was desperate for her to keep her hands to herself and her tongue in her own mouth. He would chop the bits off any guy that broke her heart, he promised himself.

Then his best mate fell for her and he had to watch as the boy he told everything to and trusted with his life held his sister—his sister—closer than anyone should have been allowed to and whispered into her ear before they began snogging. If Ginny hadn't smiled so radiantly every time he did this, Ron would have socked his mate in the jaw and made sure it never happened again.

But worse than seeing them fall so completely for each other was seeing him leave her. Ron knew why he had to and wanted to think that he was okay with it because Dumbledore left him a job and if Harry put Ginny in any more danger, he'd have to kill him, regardless of the best-mate status, but he also knew that Ginny, while she rarely cried, had been devastated at the end of the relationship. And because Ron knew that he would never be able to pick a side, he pretended like it had never happened.

Ron wasn't sure what he was feeling when, at the end of the war, Harry held hands with Ginny as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower for "a wash and rest." They insisted he and Hermione come as well, but Ron had known that they really just wanted alone time and were simply asking to be polite. So he let it pass. When he saw them after their nap, they were still holding hands. They made their way to wear the rest of the Weasley family was, mourning all of the losses that had occurred that day and Harry put his arm around his girlfriend as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Eventually, when the horrors had passed and Ron had been distracted by the fact that Hermione Granger was his girlfriend, he gave up trying to prevent their relationship and just threatening told Harry that he better not ditch her again. He didn't know which was more frightening: the look that Harry gave him when he said it, or his answer that he wasn't planning on it.

Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Ron and Harry began Auror training, and in a matter of months after that dreaded year, the boys were living in Grimmauld Place while Ginny and Hermione shared a flat near them. On multiple occasions, Ron had snuck Hermione in and proceeded with some sinful tasks that he would later remember causing moans and blushes. Such a deliriously wonderful moment it had been when he woke up with her in his arms that he would never forget how she looked, flushed, deceivingly innocent. And so when he came downstairs one morning to find Ginny looking the exact same way and Harry with his arm around her as they ate breakfast, he may have lost his composure.

"She's my bloody sister!" he shouted.

"And she's my bloody girlfriend! Ron, please, just calm down—"

"No! I will not calm down! You shagged my sister in my home—"

"You're home? It's my home! I just happen to be a nice enough bloke to let you live here!"

"I was here, under this roof while you shagged my only sister! Way to go. Some mate you are."

"Honestly, Ronald," Ginny said, blushing with fury now at her brother, "you can't have expected me to remain a virgin forever."

Ron turned his glare on his sister. "Ginny—"

"And you've been shagging Hermione for months, since we were at Hogwarts! Don't lie; that's the only reason she came back for the winter holidays, so you two could go at it! And you didn't feel the need to tell Harry, who is like Hermione's brother!"

Ron looked down at his feet, the tips of his ears pink and his fury diminishing by the second.

"Let's go upstairs, Harry," Ginny said quietly.

He shook his head no and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to speak with him. I'll be up in a moment."

She stormed past her brother and to the stairs and the two men sat at the table across from each other, watching each other cautiously.

"It just happened, mate," Harry explained, even though Ron knew he didn't have to. "I love her, you know. And…and I'm planning on asking her to move in here. But she's your sister and I get that so…if you'd rather she not, I'll respect it."

Ron shrugged. "I know you love her. She loves you too." He took a deep breath. "Alright. She can move in, but if I even suspect for a second that you're doing anything except sleeping in your bedroom, I…I… Aw, Merlin, I don't even know."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment until Harry cleared his throat and smiled. "So, you and Hermione…?"

Ron turned a bright red. "Um, yeah. I wasn't even expecting it. But I guess with everything that had happened…the time was just right, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Look, Ron, I—"

"I know, mate."

And he did.

There were moments after that when Ron suspected things under the roof were not as they seemed. Quiet giggling, the occasional blush when something unsuspecting was mentioned, but over time, they got less frequent and Ron, on the eve of his 25th birthday, proposed to Hermione and moved in with her so he didn't have to worry about what his sister and best mate may or may not be doing.

Later there came the great Quidditch debacle. Ginny's opportunity to play Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies also came with a marriage proposal from Harry. She had serious decisions to make. Ron was torn, knowing that his mum would sooner eat her husband's trousers than be pleased that Ginny was playing professional Quidditch, but when Ginny announced that she had said yes to both proposals offered—from the team and Harry—Mrs. Weasley overlooked the first bit and focused on the wedding.

At the wedding, Ron, Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy came up to Harry and asked to have a word him with. Even if he was The Boy Who Lived, Harry didn't like his chances against the 5 brothers.

"Listen, mate," Bill said. "You love Ginny. Ginny loves you."

"So don't bloody screw it up," George added.

"Don't you think that if I had been going to screw it up, I would've done it while we were dating?"

"I'm just warning you right now, if you have less than 6 children, Mum will be highly disappointed." George looked over Harry's shoulder and his eyes glazed over. "See you later, guys. Oi, Angelina!"

Eventually the rest of the brothers drifted away and Bill asked to have a word with Harry. Ron sat a table with Hermione, drinking firewhiskey when Ginny, still in her gown, walked up at hugged her best friend before expressing her wish to be alone with Ron for a moment. Hermione wandered off into the crowd and Ginny took a seat, smiling at her brother.

"So…I'm not a Weasley anymore."

Ron smiled. "You've still got the red hair."

Ginny took her brother's hand across the table. "I'm all grown up now, Ron. You don't have to take care of me anymore. I'm…I'm married and I've got a job and we're all grown up. You have to stop seeing me as the little girl who can't even find her way around the Hogwarts halls."

Ron knew she was right. Here was his little sister in a wedding gown and he was looking at her like she had just decided to play dress up for the day and would later have to go do her homework and practice spell work. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the 11 year old girl who was madly in love with Harry Potter and tying to do everything in her power to hide it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She hugged him just as Harry appeared and Ron handed off his little sister to him like Mr. Weasley had done earlier at the ceremony. "I know I don't say it enough, Ron, but I love you."

"Yeah…me too."

_**A/N: This is our first story on FF and we'd really love some reviews, so click the button please:) You know you want to…**_


End file.
